User blog:ItsCharlooloo/Hvitur before the war (non-canon!)
Prologue It was the first day of winter. Queen Glacier and the 1st circle were planning a grand feast today. Everyone was invited, even those living on the outskirts of the Ice Kingdom. Hvitur, Snowstorm and Iceberg were playing in the snow. `I`m making a snow dragon!`, squealed Snowstorm. `Raargh! I`m a big bad Skywing coming to kill you!`, growled Iceberg. Snowstorm squeaked and slashed Iceberg`s face. His eye popped out, dangling from it`s eye socket. Snowstorm flew away, scared, into the Kingdom of Sand. Hvitur flew after her, dreading what might happen if she got caught. Chapter 1 Venomslasher Venomslasher was having some delicious roasted lizards for lunch when he noticed a strange, snow-colored figure hiding in the sand. He nuzzled the creature, making sure he did'nt accidentaly poison it. The strange creature nipped Venomslasher's snout. 'Hey there little outcast!', he whispered, 'I'm like you too!'. Snowstorm fidgeted, noticing the faint stars on the underside of Venomslasher's wings and his mysterious green eyes. 'Just like a Nightwing.', she thought. She slashed his wing, trying to tear a hole in it. 'Sweet little silver dragon, I shall call you Moonsilver!', declared Venomslasher. Chapter 2 Snowstorm Snowstorm woke up in Venomslasher's den. He lived with scavengers, eating them only if his live depended on it. They were his pets, she figured. 'Venomslasher? Do you have any snow leopards?', she asked, starving. Venomslasher looked over, golden scales glistening and green eyes sparkling. His tail wrapped around a scavenger, killing it. 'No, I don't have any stupid snow leopards, whatever they are.', he scowled, his tongue flickering in and out. She winced. Venomslasher was scary when he was mad. 'Sorry, Venomslasher!', she sighed. 'I hope Hvitur comes soon.', she mumbled. Chapter 3 Hvitur Hvitur got lost in the Shifting Sands. Sandstorms blew through, blinding Hvitur as he stumbled into a den. A Sandwing looked over, eyed Hvitur with interest. Hvitur woke up, the smell of crispy lizards and molten scales. 'Wait, molten scales?', he thought. He looked over, noticing a silver Icewing dragonet and a mysterious, green-eyed Sandwing. 'It's Snowstorm! I've found her!', he thought, nuzzling her. Chapter 4 Snowstorm Snowstorm woke up, discovering Hvitur had found her. She bit his snout, and he screamed in pain. 'I woke you up, big brother!', she exclaimed with joy. 'Venomslasher caught breakfast, sleepy head!', she cried, rushing towards Venomslasher. She slurped the slimy lizards and peeked outside. She saw a Skywing and a Seawing flying towards her. Towards them. Chapter 5 Venomslasher 'My little Moonsilver, what's wrong?', asked Venomslasher. He looked outside and saw the incoming dragons. Oh, so you're back for more.', he said. The Skywing blasted Venomslasher with fire. 'You slimy Nightwing, I thought you had enough fun killing my family.', growled the Skywing, 'I hope my daughter escaped alive.'. The Skywing bit Venomslasher's tail. He flung himself on top of the Skywing, stabbing his tail in the Skywing's skull. The Skywing collapsed, it's last words being,' I, Boulder of the Skywings, shall die avenging his family!', he cried. With the Skywing dead, Venomslasher advanced on the Seawing, until he recognized his face. 'Dolphin?', he wondered, surprised. 'Venomslasher! I've missed you so much, buddy!', exclaimed Dolphin. Chapter 6 Dolphin 'You remember me, right? The fourth born son of Queen Coral? The Seawing that rescued you from Mastermind and Morrowseer? The only dragon that knows your secret of being a hybrid? Oops, I've said too much!', he said. Venomslasher looked at him in disgust, threatening him with his tail. Dolphin whimpered. 'Oh well, you idiot. You spilled it, so I guess you can tell them.', grumbled Venomslasher. 'Okay, so Venomslasher is part Nightwing, if you didn't already notice, and he's being hunted by Queen Scarlet.'. 'Why?', asked Snowstorm. 'Because, Venomslasher tried to kill her sister, Peridot. Scarlet soon noticed he was different from other Sandwings and so she wanted to stuff him. She sent out her best Skywing warriors to bring him back alive so she can let Peridot kill him herself. But he got caught once. I just happened to be helping a Skywing guard when he killed 44 guards and Peridot. We fought each other long and hard, he slashed my underbelly with his tail. I managed to get some brightsting cactus and that's how I got this scar.', he explained. 'What's brightsting cactus and why have'nt we seen or heard about Peridot?', asked Hvitur. 'Well, Scarlet wanted to make sure no one knew about Peridot's death so she said she ran away to live on an island far, far away from Pyrrhia. Soon Peridot was forgotten, only remembered by Scarlet and Oasis, you know, Queen Oasis.', he said, in his 'I know so much about history!!!!!!' voice. 'Also,', began Venomslasher, 'Brightsting cactus juice heals Sandwing venom.'. Chapter 7 Hvitur Hvitur noticed that he'd been away from home for about a week. He sort of missed Iceberg and Alpine and all his other friends. That's when he noticed that him and Snowstorm would be in huge trouble when they came back. Venomslasher reunited with Dolphin and Snowstorm made sand castles. Hvitur thought about Pyrrhia's 'history'. What was true? What isnt? 'So, Venomslasher is half Sandwing and half Nightwing, Dolphin has a scar from his best friend and Snowstorm most likely blinded Iceberg. What weird friends I have.', he thought. He flew outside, finding a band of dragons outside Venomslasher's den. 'Oh great, more trouble is exactly what we don't need.', he mumbled to himself. Chapter 8 Iceberg Back in the Ice Kingdom, Iceberg, a blind dragonet, was shunned by all, including Alpine, Tundra, Lynx and Narwhal. Iceberg flew towards the edge of the Ice Kingdom, admiring the Shifting Sands. At night, he traveled through the desert, collapsing outside a mysterious den. When he woke, he saw Skywings, Mudwings and Sandwings all cramped in the den he found himself in. 'Avalanche! Where are you!', yelled an unknown voice. It sounded like a Mudwing dragonet's voice. 'Yes, Crocodile!', returned the Skywing voice. Iceberg realized something terrible at that moment, he would be stuck living his life with Avalanche and Crocodile. Later, he was put in a hunting party with Avalanche and Crocodile. Chapter 9 Hvitur The strange dragons looked at him nervously. 'Maybe they're afraid of me.', Hvitur thought. The Skywing and the Mudwing whimpered in unison. The Icewing looked familiar, but there was something about his eyes. 'Hvitur? Is that you? I can't see you, but I can smell you.', said Iceberg. 'No, no, no, Iceberg is blind and it's all my fault.', Hvitur thought, full of guilt and dread. He whimpered. Chapter 10 Crocodile Crocodile was admiring the weird looking Sandwing she saw, roasting lizards in the den. 'Crocodile! Are you listening to me?', cried Avalanche. Her mouth was full of roasted lizards and whenever she spoke, blood and lizard guts flew out of her mouth. They were in the den of the weird Sandwing. Soon, the Sandwing would be lecturing them about his life again, for the 26th time, according to Hvitur. Avalanche was bored out of her mind as always. 'Why does this dragon like to talk about himself over and over again. Does he want us to write a scroll about himself? If so, why does'nt he do it himself?', she wondered. She peeked outside, missing her home, the muddiest, homiest place in all of Pyrrhia. 'Moonsilver! Get everyone to listen to me!', ordered the Sandwing. Crocodile, Avalanche and Iceberg sighed. 'Here goes nothing.', she thought. Chapter 11 Venomslasher 'Here's the story of my life!', exclaimed Venomslasher. Everyone groaned. He looked at them with disgust, snapping his tail. Everyone cheered, but it sounded sarcastic. 'When I was born, dragons hated me. Back then, I had no idea who I was and what I was meant to do. I hated my life, as so did the queens of the Sandwings and Nightwings. The queens at that time were Queen Dreameater and Queen Beetle. My parents left me, abandonned me in the Shifting Sands. Luckily, Six-Claws, as a dragonet, found my egg and took me to Possibility, or so they said. It felt like Impossibility. Be careful though, they take in anything to be raised poorly by them. I escaped and found my way to Beetle's Stronghold, where I got taken in. The royals took good care of me, until the Nightwings came. They demanded Queen Beetle to hand me over. At that time, I was 12 years old. A life on the run perfectly described my life as a dragonet. I was captured by the Nightwings after they ordered all of Pyrrhia to find and capture me. 4 years later, I saw Seawings and it's queen come to the Nightwings. They offered to teach Nightwing animus dragonets the dangers of using their powers. One of the Seawings was Prince Dolphin. He came over to talk to me. We became the bestest of friends. We ran away to the Kingdom of Sand together and made a den where we lived for 20 years. He then left to rule the Seawings, which I was mad about. I slashed his underbelly and flew off into the Ice Kingdom. Being captured, again. I was 36 and a half years old and I'm still running, what a life! Queen Glacier taunted me and played with me as if I were only a toy. Soon, a nice Icewing dragonet helped me escape. His name was Narwhal. Now, I am found here in the Shifting Sands. The End!', explained Venomslasher. Venomslasher was very proud of himself, on the other claw, the dragonets were bored. He was disgusted they did'nt appreciate his life. 'Maybe, I should write a scroll about my life!', he thought to himself. Chapter 12 Hvitur 'So boring!', he thought. Avalanche fell asleep and Crocodile slept on top of her. Snowstorm and Venomslasher were talking about something weird and complex and Iceberg was staring at Dolphin's glowy light thingies. Hvitur flew outside, only to find the plain, boring sands. He wanted to go back home, home to Alpine and Narwhal and, "wait, Narwhal?", he thought. "Narwhal, the dragonet that rescued Venomslasher?". Hvitur dragged Snowstorm and Iceberg away to tell them about Narwhal. Category:Blog posts